Rise Above This
by Meyuga
Summary: SasuSaku. Death.


The dull summer night was quiet and drowsy. The silver clouds rolled over the indigo sky at a lackadaisical rate, covering up some stars as they trudged along. Every now and then, a flash of heat lightning would illuminate the outlines of Konoha and its towers and buildings.

Sakura Haruno jolted up in bed, hearing a low rumble of thunder growl and snarl through the once quiet summer night. Her chest heaved up and down, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Her heart thundered deep within her chest, matching the vibration that the thunder had caused. Rain started to pour from the clouds, the wind started to toss it carelessly into her room.

"Kuso.." she cursed, tossing back her pale pink comforter and white sheets, rushing towards the balcony doors. The two doors were unlatched, the sheer curtains getting soaked and twisting in the storm. Her salmon pink hair stuck to the back of her neck in a way that made her cringe in disgust as she pulled the curtains into the room, closing the doors shortly after and locking them. Another rumble of thunder shook the house, causing her old photo of Team Seven to fall onto its glass. Frowning, the young medic ninja padded over to the shelf mounted on her wall, picking up the picture carefully. Her jade eyes had memorized the photo so many times, knew all the little details about each person in the photograph, and still her heart ached when she looked at it. Off to the right was the love of her genin years, his pale face contorted into that of stubbornness and annoyance as their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, placed a hand on top of Sasuke's raven black hair. Sakura was caught in the middle, smiling like a dork. Her lips twitched in a sad and painful smile before she returned the frame back on the shelf in its upright position. A shudder rippled through her body, making her wrap her arms around herself, heading back to her bed. The nightmare had finally seemed to wear off.

**Take the light, and darken everything around me**

**call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you**

**Call your name every day when i feel so helpless**

**I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this.**

Her phone buzzled loudly on the nightstand near her head, causing the pinkette to be jolted from a dreamless slumber. Groggily, she reached out, slamming her merciless fist on top of her poor plastic, white alarm clock, mistaking it for the cause of her sleep disturbance. When the buzzing didn't stop, but reach a louder level, Sakura snarled and sat up, grabbing her phone and flipping it open.

"What?!" she barked into it, her voice thick and hoarse from sleep.

"_Sakura, Get over to the Hokage tower, Tsunade needs to speak with you, urgently."_ a voice ordered. It took the young medic-nin to figure out who the hell it was, calling and demanding that she leave her house to run over to the Hokage tower in the middle of the damn night.

"Shizune?" she asked into the receiver, running a hand through her tangled pink locks, resting said fistful of hair on top of her head.

"_Hurry, Sakura-chan. There's no time to explain!"_ Shizune added, cutting off the connection. Sakura swore in her head, snapping her phone shut and tossing it across the room. Her tired jade eyes looked at the abused alarm clock and read the black numbering. It was 3 in the damn morning. The nightmare combined with the storm earlier that night- er morning had forced her to wake up early.

"Damn.." she cursed, tossing back the covers and getting up, her white carpet fuzzy and cold under her bare feet.

**Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken**

**For all we know, this void will grow and**

**Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open**

**Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me.**

Before leaving her house, the young woman glanced at the photo, sadness hitting her deep within the chest that she actually winced. Her eyes instantly glued onto the dark haired, pale skinned boy to the right and felt her eyes get hot and prickly. Her heart lurched, causing her throat to close up and her voice to be thick.

"Why.." she asked the stale air in her room, knowing the answer herself. Her eyes tore away from the frame before she shut her door, not bothering to look back anymore. He wasn't going to be behind her, not matter how many times she wished. He was gone and that was it. End of story. She was going to get over him, one way or the other.

The rain was still coming down as she raced through the muddy streets of her home village, taking care to ignore all the places that held memories of her old genin days. The pin prick pains that the rain caused Sakura to stay away, goosebumps rising on her skin caused her to go faster in order to seek shelter in the Kage Tower. The building came in her view quickly, the young kunoichi leaping off of the roof of the academy and landing in the mud, the dark sand splattering against her ANBU shin protectors. A frown tugged Sakura's lips down. She had just washed those.

Shoving the door open to the Hokage's office, she stood in all of her soaking glory before Lady Tsunade. The blonde woman didn't flinch when Sakura threw the door back a little too forcefully. She pulled her folded hands away from her dark red lips, shuffling some papers around on her desk.

"Sorry to pull you out so early, but there's an urgent mission that you need to attend to." Tsunade announced, all business from her tone. Sakura was only mildly ticked off at her sensei and the leader of their village, but it came with being a ninja. Sakura stepped forward, leaving faint mud tracks that TonTon waddled over to sniff. The kunoichi's blossom hair had been stuck to her face and neck, dripping wet as well. She tilted her head as she took the paper from Tsunade's outstretched hand and read over the briefing.

**Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless**

**I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this**

**Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless**

**I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt.**

The mission was to bring in or kill whoever was attempting to break into Konoha. Other ANBU opts were fighting, and dying, trying to keep whoever it was out of the village. Tsunade had called Sakura in as not only a medic help, but as reinforcement as well. So, there she was, darting off shingled wet roofs to the entrance gate of the village. _Faster, Sakura. Get there faster, Lives are on the line, _she instructed herself, sending bursts of chakra to her feet.

Sakura arrived on the battle ground, skidding to halt and taking in the damage all around her. Bile rose in her throat as she scanned over the dead and injured that peppered the muddy ground. several ANBU had been massacred beyound recognition. Others were moaning in pain, fatal wounds mauling their bodies. _Attend to the wounded first, pray for the dead last,_ she told herself, instantly getting to work. She opened up her chakra network, calling forth her energy and manifesting it in a green light, holding it over a man's shoulder. His aorta was severed and she got there just in time. Her pale hand became doused in blood as she pressed down, her chakra linking with the other ninja's, sealing up the vein and attaching the muscles and skin.

A pain busted through her jaw, sending her blindly into the mud and right into the base of a tree. Her back slammed against the bark, the wind getting pulled from her lungs. A strangled cry left her lips, her eyes closing tightly in pain. A metallic taste filled her mouth and burned her throat. Sakura pushed herself up, spitting out a good mouthful of blood, dry gagging after. A splitting pain hit her head afterwards, throbbing in beat with her jaw. _My tooth.. its gone. Damn it!!_ she thought in fury. Her fists curled tightly, the leather of her gloves groaning and stretching over her knuckles. _Keep focused..._she ordered, placing her right hand flat against her jaw as she healed up the bloodied tooth and desperately trying to ebb away the pain in her head and mouth.

**I'll mend myself before it gets me**

**(I'll mend myself before it gets me)**

**I'll mend myself before it gets me**

**(I'll mend myself before it gets me).**

Sakura stood, her shoulders and chest heaving up and down as she looked around the field, kunia held in front of her in a defensive way. Her jade eyes flickered around, feeling panic snake up in her throat and constrict, making her breath come in ragged pants. _Don't panic... use your chakra.. think, Haruno!_ she ordered herself, casting out her chakra senses and desperately trying to detect her attacker. A wave disturbed her chakra pool and she turned, just in time to block a deadly blade, the metal on metal clang sending an aftershock through her slender arms. She opened her eyes, glancing into two, burning red eyes. Sakura's heart stopped inside her chest, her voice escaping her in a meek, weak whisper.

"Sasuke.."

The kunoichi gasped, barely having enough time to move before the katana struck down. She screamed out in fear, covering her face with her arms as she fell back to avoid the blow, foolishly leaving her abdomen open for an attack. The sharingan wielder lunged forward, burying his elbow deep within her torso, making sure to hit the diaphragm. He heard the breath leave her lungs with a whoosh, her jade eyes snapping open in surprise as they gazed into his burning red orbs. Her body got tossed back into the mud, the wet sand clinging to her pale arms and hair. Sakura gasped for breath, holding onto her stomach with one arm as he approached her quivering form.

Sakura shook her head, closing her hand into a fist as she summoned up her strength and slammed her hand into the earth, causing the ground beneath the rouge nin's feet to shift and become uneven. He grunted, loosing his balance slightly and dropping his guard, faltering in trying to balance himself. She sucked in a deep breath, jumping up from her fetal position and rushed towards him, pulling her arm back and snapping forward, awarded with a satisfied crack as her knuckles collided with his jaw. His head snapped to the side, forcing him to step back, only to trip over the disturbed ground and start to fall. Sasuke snarled under his breath, lashing out and grabbing the pinkettes wrist, jarring her towards him as they both fell. Sakura screamed, feeling her shoulder pop, her arm hanging loosely by her side as she started to fall, feeling a strong and firm leg crash into her side. the medic nin went flying, landing on her dislocated arm. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she quickly forced them away with the overwhelming fight for survival. Knowing what needed to be done, she reached up with her shaky left hand and grabbed her arm, twisting it and re-adjusting it back into the blade.

"Sakura..." the voice was deep and husky, filled with a mocking tone. Sasuke stood above her, a smirk threatening to plaster itself on his ashen lips. His sharingan twirled lazily as he looked at her, the kunoichi's body perfectly outlined in his sight. She looked up at the sound of her name, fear taking over her face. Her joints locked up, causing her to be paralyzed with the emotion. Sasuke felt himself chuckle, a dark smirk cover coming his lips. The Kusunagi was still clutched within his hand, the hilt familiar and fitted within his calloused palm. He took a second to appreciate how Sakura had matured over the years. She had curves any beautiful woman should, her hips defines and her legs were slender but strong under pale flesh. Her hair had gotten longer and more dark in its bubblegum shade, and her eyes held new knowledge and determination. She was no longer afraid to rush into battle, and from what he gathered from her healing that one ninja, she was an advanced medic, probably the best in Konoha. The woman pushed herself from the ground, a glare settling in her beautiful emerald eyes. Sasuke still held the smirk, preparing himself for her attacks.

Sakura refused to believe that it was he, Sasuke Uchiha, who caused these deaths and casualties. The truth hit her hard, causing her stomach to contract and bile to rise into her throat. She swallowed it back down, anger flooding through her body. How dare he! He slaughtered his own kin!! Konoha was his home, why would he want to do this! The pinkette let out a snarling shriek, unsheathing her kunia and lunging up at him, driving the tip into his chest.

Sasuke grunted, feeling a pain in his chest, and reacted by reflex. He had unsheathed his own kunia, stabbing the weapon deep within her stomach. It took a few minutes to realize what Sasuke had just done, the sick truth dawning on him. _No..._ he thought in horror, falling to knees, dropping his sword and his guard. His heart thundered deep in his chest, forcing more crimson liquid to fall down his chest. Blood fell from his lips, dropping onto the kunoichi's pale and equally surprised face. His eyes drained from the kekkei genkkai, leaving behind dark onyx pools staring into frightened emerald orbs. Sakura had drove the weapon into his heart, severing the septum and nicking the pulmonary veins. Sasuke had forced the kunia into her lower abdomen, destroying all of her vital organs. They were both going to die.

**Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless**

**I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this**

**Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless**

**I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this**

**Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless**

**Fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this.**

Sakura gasped out a cry, clinging to Sasuke falling body. Her stomach was on fire and there was no way she had enough chakra within her to heal his and her wounds. Her panicked eyes searched his, remembering all the times she got lost within his gaze. Her heart thundered in her ears, blocking out all other sounds. Her body fell against his, her vision blurry from her tears that spilled over paling cheeks. Sasuke smiled faintly, the blood hitting her face like the rain. Deftly, he reached up, brushing away strands of her pink hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Sakura..." he whispered, blood making it hard for him to speak. She didn't want it to end this way. No, no, no... this wasn't what she wanted!! She was angry with him, but never did she want him to die. She shook her head, her fists holding onto the fabric of his drenched shirt. The rain had cuased his usual spikey hair to lay flat against his head and shoulders, sticking to his paling face as well.

"I-Im sorry.." she choked out, summoning what little chakra she had, trying to heal the wound she had caused. _Please! I dont want him gone! I never meant for this!!_ she thought in anger and frustration as her chakra leaked out weakly to her fingertips. She didn't have enough. Sasuke reached up, taking her petite hands in his, leaving the kunia etched deep within his chest cavity. Sakura ignored the iron weapon within her gut. Her vision was becoming blurry and hazed, unfocused.

"Sasuke.." she whispered weakly, feeling her eyes droop. Sasuke chuckled, leaning forward, his blood covered lips touching the shell of her ear.

"Thank you.." he whispered, ripping the weapon lodged within him out, at the same time taking Sakura's out as well and embraced her tightly. Her eyes drifted shut, her face pressed against the last remaining Uchiha's chest, feeling the void within her heart start to stitch itself back together. Sasuke placed his arm around her slender frame, and rested a hand on the back of her head as he fell to the side, holding his old teammate close to him. They were dying together, and they both couldn't ask for anything better. They had both rose above it.

* * *

**Alright, that was my first song-fic. I admit, I sorta teared up. xD. Read and review when you're done. I'm thinking about writing another one; So Lemme Know.**

**Ja Ne.  
**


End file.
